


Meet your grandchildren

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Charberta (Charlie Weasley/Norberta) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: An important moment





	Meet your grandchildren

Our tale begins in the Burrow, Charlie Weasley and his girlfriend Norberta the Norwegian Ridgeback are visiting to introduce Arthur and Molly to the twin baby Ridgebacks he adopted on his travels.

Molly beamed, "It's lovely to see you two again."

Charlie said, "We want to introduce you to Anja and Bard."

Arthur asked, "Ok, well where are they?"

Norberta opened her wings to reveal two small baby dragons.

Molly gasped. "Are they yours, Norberta?"

Norberta told her, "Not quite, but we've been looking after them since they were very young."

Charlie smiled. "We adopted them, but they're pretty much our children. So, meet your grandchildren."

Arthur grinned. "They're so adorable. Can we hold them?"

Norberta stated, "Sure as long as you don't put your hands near their mouths."


End file.
